An example of an optical connector (so-called field assembly-type optical connector, or optical fiber connector) or the like capable of performing assembly work of optical fibers in a connection field includes a connector having a built-in optical fiber inserted and fixed to a ferrule in advance.
In this kind of optical connector (optical fiber connector), the end of another optical fiber (external optical fiber, inserted optical fiber) is butt-jointed to the end of a receiving-side optical fiber (built-in optical fiber) by a connection mechanism (for example, clamp) provided on the rear end side of the ferrule, and thus these optical fibers are connected to each other. A portion (connection portion) in which the end of the built-in optical fiber and the end of the inserted optical fiber are butt-connected to each other is held and fixed by the connection mechanism, and the state of connection between the optical fibers is maintained.
In order to achieve a reduction in connection loss, a liquid refractive index-matching material such as a solid refractive index-matching material or silicone-based grease can be used in a butt-connection portion between the built-in optical fiber and the inserted optical fiber (see, for example, Patent Document 1).
When the optical fibers are connected to each other using an optical fiber connector, the inserted optical fiber is required to be cut in order to adjust the lengths of the optical fibers depending on the specification of the optical fiber connector.
When the optical fiber is cut off, an initial crack is formed in the optical fiber by a cutting tool (optical fiber cutter), and then a force is given to the optical fiber so as to grow the initial crack, to thereby obtain a specular cutting face.
An example of the optical fiber cutter may include an exclusive optical fiber cutter capable of high-accuracy cutting. However, since the exclusive optical fiber cutter is high in price, a low-cost and simple-type optical fiber cutter (for example, a cutter that manually operates a cutting blade) may be used.